deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Darkmoon
Common Stats Physical Scores Gender: '''Female '''Race: Aasimar (she thinks she is human) Class: Paladin Alignment: LG Deity: Lathander Languages: Common, Chondathan Eyes: Cornflower Blue Hair: Golden Blonde Skin: '''Tanned '''Skin Texture: Soft, except for her calloused rough hands. Height: 6' 2" Weight: 138 Base Ability Scores Strength (15): Above average strength yet not rippling. Dawn is a big strong girl who was raised on the farm doing hard physical labor and wrestling with five brothers. Dexterity (10): Average. She tends to walk with a strong gate and can be prone to clumbsiness like most people. She is also a horrible shot with ranged weapons. Constitution (14): Above Average. She is a hearty individual who can endure much punishment, though not as much as some dwarves. Intelligence (10): Average. She never had much use for book learning or for exercising her mind on the farm. Wisdom (15): Above Average. She has a strong spirit and above average common sense. Charisma (23): Highly Exceptional. She is both beautiful on the outside and beautiful on the inside. She is highly charismatic when she speaks and has a bright cheerful personality most find hard not to like. She has a strong inner strength which comes out when she invokes the holy powers Lathander grants her. Description: Before you is a tall, beautiful, pleasant young woman. She has golden hair, big beautiful cornflower blue eyes, and soft supple yet tanned skin. Her rough, calloused hands and strong muscular physique shows she is not a stranger to hard work, yet her hips are still shapely, her breasts are full and well rounded, and her lips are almost always curled up in a cheery smile.She seems to have an aura about her. A divine aura of goodness that seems to bolster the resolve of anyone near her. Whether this is magic or her infectiously optimistic attitude, you are unsure. Around her neck she wears a symbol of a sunrise made of rose, red, and yellow gems. Personality Bright cheerful optimistic personality. She is the perfect Lathander faithful. Young, athletic, cheerful, and forever optimistic about the future. She always seems to have a cheerful smile on her face. History Dawn’s story began during the Time of Troubles. Dawn’s parents were a human priestess of Lathander named Tina Brightstar and her half celestial lover known only as Bohammer. Before the Time of Troubles, the couple adventured together and during their adventures they managed to imprison the balor Hanazad within an enchanted figurine. They had tried banishing Hanazad, but to no effect. His servants among the mortal plane would continue to summon his return. The only way to get rid of him was to imprison him within the figurine. Once they did this, together they managed to wipe out the bulk of his cult, though a few went into hiding. When the Time of Troubles came, the magic that bound Hanazad to the figurine weakened and the demon escaped. Caught by surprise and caught without the powers granted by Lathander, Tina and Bohammer were slain. Fortunately for Dawn, the balor did not find her before a Knight of Myth Drannor did. Dawn was given to a good hearted farming family in Shadowdale the knights knew of. With two Chosen of Mystra living in Shadowdale and a Church of Lathander near by, the knights believed the child would be safe in Shadowdale from Hanazad if he ever came to learn of the child’s whereabouts. Also, Dawn's new father, one Tom Darkmoon, was a retired adventurer and ally of the Knights. He was fully capable of protecting her and the rest of his family for a time if it came to that. Dawn grew up not knowing any of this. To this day, she believes herself to be a normal human girl and daughter of the farmers Molly and Tom Darkmoon. She has lead the normal childhood of a farming family. She has four older brothers: Charley, Bill, Percy, and George. One younger brother: Ron. The eldest two of her brothers, Charley and Bill, currently have their own farms and wives. Her third brother, Percy, chose the life of a priest of Lathander and her fourth brother George lives at home still but is to be married soon. George’s future wife, Fredrica, is planning to move in with them and together, they will eventually take over the Darkmoon farm. Her youngest brother, Ron, still lives at home, but wants to become a wizard. They are all a good natured family who loves the feel of the soil in their hands and the sun on their face, though Ron prefers his books more than he likes the soil. Relationships: Friends Brighteyes: Her closest friend and companion. Brighteyes is a celestial heavy war horse gifted to her by Lathander. The close bond the two have is unlike any she has ever had before. Wylin Maidenshealer: a good close friend of Dawn's. Though he does not travel with her as often as she likes, she knows that no matter how beat up she gets from her adventures, Wylin can always bring her back to full health. Rapture: Another good friend of Dawn's. Rapture's current title in the Yulash government meshes well with Dawn's postion as ambassidor from Moonkiss. The two have been in battle after battle together and Dawn trusts Rapture with her life. She sees only good things to come in the future between Moonkiss and Yulash because of Rapture. Sugrin: She knows this small golden phoenix has a good heart and always tries to make the situation better for everyone as far as she sees it. She just thinks his methods tend to be to chaotic at times. Alakin: When this blessed child was an infant, Lathander himself came to Dawn and asked her to seek him out and raise him. Dawn performed this task with fervor. She taught him right from wrong and dedicated those few months he was still a child to his education in all things. He was later kidnapped by the zhents, tortured, and made into some war tyrant. Now that he is dead and at peace, Dawn is sad he is gone, but glad she could have some part in her lord's plans. Mich: This commander of the Ruby Knights was a good friend of Dawn's. When he decided to become a golden phoenix, she was happy for him. Surprised was she when he was refused. Now that she has had more time to know Mich, she has come to see the wisdom with that assessment. His heart is in the right place much of the time, but his methods have much to be desired. Otherwise, she still considers him a friend and she would trust him with her life in battle anytime. Cerin: This wise old druid is a trusted friend of Dawn's. She looks upon him as the voice of reason in most situations and is apt to follow his advice whenever he gives it. Naralia: the "white" necromancer is an ally of Dawn's though Dawn does not really trust her fully. She can be trusted not to stab people in the back, but like most wizards, her lust for power makes her untrustworthy in some situations. Sely: Lady Sely is her newest friend. Sely has agreed to give Dawn lessons in being a lady. How to walk in high heels and a tight dress, which fork is for what, and also what a lufa is for. Enemies Grigory Zarkaeen This enemy of Dawn has openly declared himself an enemy of Dawn and of Moonkiss. Though he claims himself to be a great warlord and has vowed to destroy Fort Maiden's Loss, Dawn considers him to be a petty bandit. She acknowleges him as a formadable swordsman, who could easily carve his way through many of her men, her optimisim would have her believe he could not single handedly fulfill his boasts. In-Game Highlights: *Squire Dawn was given a mission by Lathander himself to raise the infant Alaikin and turn him into a good person. This is a mission she fulfilled. *Diplomacy with the winged elves. Squire Dawn recovered a lost artifact, a glass sword belonging to the now dead son of the avarel leader. *She single handedly raised enough funds for her church so they could open and run the Childrens home. *She has raised enough funds for her Church and her Lord Oathsword so they could upgrade and fortify the fort with several cannons. *Vampyres. Squire Dawn was among those who fought the Vampyres, strange creatures who were still alive and could have children like normal people, yet they sucked blood. *Squire Dawn and adventurers fended off a campaign of destruction against moonkiss by the followers of Fury. Followers of Talos, Malar, Auril, and Umberlee developed a circle summoning spell which allowed the priests to use an artifact to create a circle which summoned an endless supply of minons to pour out and attack the land. Though a series of several adventures, Squire Dawn and adventuers tracked down all these artifacts and destroyed all the followers of fury. *Journied to the Shadow Plane and lost her shadow during the Shadow Lord Plot. She finally got her shadow back when other adventurers defeated the shadow lord's plot to become the next God of Darkness. *Through Squire Dawn's efforts with Alakin and despite the influence of his Zhentish kidnappers, Alakin sacrificed himself in a heroic fashion which allowed Dawn to lay the killing blow on the Demon Prince Eltab. *After a full (RL) year of service as a Squire, the 19 year old Dawn was made a Knight and Lady of Moonkiss as well as a full knight in the Order of Aster. *Lady Dawn has also been given the office of Ambassidor of Moonkiss to Yulash. *Lady Dawn aided in the recovery of Lord Rothacker's daughter, Category:PC